Miranda Behind the Mask
by boogaboo
Summary: Okay this is my 2nd story. It should be better. please r/r
1. miranda's home life

Miranda behind the mask Ch1: Miranda's home life One day Miranda had logged on to the Internet to IM Lizzie.  
  
Randa-Rider: hey Lizzie  
  
Lizzie-lover: hey randa what's up?  
  
Randa-Rider: not much Lizzie. How bout you?  
  
Lizzie-Lover: nothing.  
  
They IM'd for a little while longer and then logged off the computer. Now for a while things were great between Lizzie and Miranda. Every day they went to school, ate lunch, talked about how hot Ethan craft was, and did homework. But ever since Gordo moved across town, Lizzie and Miranda didn't have as much fun together as they used to. So Miranda started to cut her wrists with a razor, but no one knew about it. Then one day Miranda had nothing to wear so she had to wear a T-shirt. She knew something would go wrong, someone would find out. "Oh my god Miranda what did you do to your arms?!" Lizzie asked when Miranda showed up. "Nothing Lizzie." Miranda lied. "Nothing. My cat scratched me. That's all. No biggie." "But Miranda, you don't have a cat." Lizzie said confused. "At least not anymore." "Yeah fine okay I don't have a cat!" Miranda yelled. "So I cut myself. Why is it any of your business what I do?! It is my body!" Miranda said and stomped off. "Wow." Lizzie thought. "I've never seen Miranda like this!" "Hi Miranda." Lizzie said at lunch later that day. "I'm not talkin' to you Elizabeth McGuire." Miranda said angrily. "Hmm." Lizzie thought. "She is mad. Miranda never says my full name unless she's really mad." "Okay." Lizzie said. "Okay.'' "So go away." Miranda said. "Okay." Lizzie said backing off. "I'll go." And with that she walked away. "Hello loser." Kate said to Lizzie as she walked by the cheerleader only zone. "You know what Kate?" Lizzie said angrily. "I'm getting really sick of your cheerleader act. And I'm sick of you! So get lost, get real, and deal!" Lizzie yelled for everyone in the café to hear. And when she was done Kate and Claire were speechless, and everyone there was cheering her on. 


	2. what happend

Miranda behind the mask Ch1: Miranda's home life One day Miranda had logged on to the Internet to IM Lizzie.  
  
Randa-Rider: hey Lizzie  
  
Lizzie-lover: hey randa what's up?  
  
Randa-Rider: not much Lizzie. How bout you?  
  
Lizzie-Lover: nothing.  
  
They IM'd for a little while longer and then logged off the computer. Now for a while things were great between Lizzie and Miranda. Every day they went to school, ate lunch, talked about how hot Ethan craft was, and did homework. But ever since Gordo moved across town, Lizzie and Miranda didn't have as much fun together as they used to. So Miranda started to cut her wrists with a razor, but no one knew about it. Then one day Miranda had nothing to wear so she had to wear a T-shirt. She knew something would go wrong, someone would find out. "Oh my god Miranda what did you do to your arms?!" Lizzie asked when Miranda showed up. "Nothing Lizzie." Miranda lied. "Nothing. My cat scratched me. That's all. No biggie." "But Miranda, you don't have a cat." Lizzie said confused. "At least not anymore." "Yeah fine okay I don't have a cat!" Miranda yelled. "So I cut myself. Why is it any of your business what I do?! It is my body!" Miranda said and stomped off. "Wow." Lizzie thought. "I've never seen Miranda like this!" "Hi Miranda." Lizzie said at lunch later that day. "I'm not talkin' to you Elizabeth McGuire." Miranda said angrily. "Hmm." Lizzie thought. "She is mad. Miranda never says my full name unless she's really mad." "Okay." Lizzie said. "Okay.'' "So go away." Miranda said. "Okay." Lizzie said backing off. "I'll go." And with that she walked away. "Hello loser." Kate said to Lizzie as she walked by the cheerleader only zone. "You know what Kate?" Lizzie said angrily. "I'm getting really sick of your cheerleader act. And I'm sick of you! So get lost, get real, and deal!" Lizzie yelled for everyone in the café to hear. And when she was done Kate and Claire were speechless, and everyone there was cheering her on.  
  
Ch2: what happened So now every day at school Lizzie would stand up to Kate and Claire, and totally ignore Miranda for fear that she would be yelled at again, like on Monday of last week. Then on Wednesday Miranda came up to Lizzie and apologized for everything that happened last Friday. Lizzie accepted her apology and said; "I'm sorry that I butted into your life I" she started. "No." Miranda interrupted. "You were right. Thank you." And Miranda hugged her. "You're welcome." Lizzie said. "I think." Later at Lizzie's house Miranda told Lizzie the whole ugly truth about her parent's divorce. "You see." Miranda started. "My parents have been together forever. And now they fight a lot. And I get sick of it. They fight 'cause my dad stays late at work. They fight 'cause he doesn't stay long enough. They can't agree on anything anymore, lizzie." She said starting to sob. "Miranda." Lizzie said. "It's okay. I'm here for you." "Always?" Miranda asked. "Always." Lizzie said. 


End file.
